


Wonderful oneshots

by MelonzMullet



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonzMullet/pseuds/MelonzMullet
Summary: This will be a bunch of wholesome one shots that I can write up on here, because no one can go wrong with wholesome content. It'll contain most of the characters really.





	1. Intro

I'm starting off and to be honest I would love if you could try and give requests for me to work on! Give me two characters and I'll do the rest :) 

It doesn't have to be all based on the tags so any pair is alright

Hopefully you'll enjoy this entire thing as it continues to grow over time! 


	2. Why don't we just talk more? (Violentine HS AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clementine is forced to sit out of practice and isn't too happy at the fact, but once she spots a certain blonde sitting by herself, she takes up a bit of courage to approach. Nonetheless, they're both satisfied by the end of the day. :3

“Such bullshit. I can play just fine, it's not even that bad.” The young teen sighed to herself. If her teammates actually watched where they were going she would still be out there by now. Nope, not the case on this day though, everything turned from being fun on the field to endless boredom on the bleachers. 

“Yo Clem!” 

Clementine perked her head up from the voice and saw one of the players looking at her.

“Hey Marlon…” Her tone grew dull which made him frown. 

“I know you don't wanna sit out but it's best you have time for your knee. You took quite a hit on your way down.” He examined her slight injury, he really hated seeing friends hurt but there was nothing to really do as of now. 

“Well maybe if those dumbasses watched what they were doing I wouldn't have to sit here.” She scoffed. 

“I get it, hell I tried telling them but as always they never listen. Another reason why I have the need to hate certain people.” Marlon handed her a bottle of water which she accepted. 

“I'll talk to you later Clem, Lou probably blew up my phone again, god knows what he's doing now. Hope the knee heals soon.”

“Thanks. Oh you don't think he sent you that video-” 

“NO, WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT VIDEO CLEM. IT'S CURSED.” He shuddered to himself from the unpleasant memory.

“It was hilarious Marlon, I'd watch it for 4 hours if I wanted.”

“I don't even know who you are anymore.” He looked offended. 

“Relax, I was joking.”

“Are you?” A hint of sarcasm in his tone.  
She smirked. He playfully rolled his eyes before waving her off. 

When he left, she was in her own silence once again and it was dreadful to say the least. The only thing to do was watch everyone else on the field play from a far distance. It was unfair. Her eyes then shifted towards something else, on the far end sat a girl, nothing popped out on who it could be, only short blonde hair. Clementine squinted on what exactly she was doing, there was a pause when she wanted to speak up but the girl had headphones in. 

“Forget it..” She slouched back into her spot then took a drink of water. 

“You've got me nervous to speak, so I just won't say anything at all. I've got an urge to release and you keep tellin' me to hold on~”

She looked up at the sudden noise that made its presence, the voice was soft, almost angelic like. This made Clem want to hear more, she wanted to hear more of the voice that seemed to soothe her. She looked everywhere and landed on the other girl, she was just singing with a blank notebook in her lap. She seemed to be in deep thought about writing. 

“You've got me nervous to move, so I just won't give anything to you. You got me turnin' all around to be who you need me to~”

Her voice was definitely something else. There wasn't a better way to describe on how she felt about it. Clem decided it was time to stop being quiet and attempted her way over there. 

“Hey!!” She shouted before falling flat on her face. This startled the stranger as she turned around wide eyed. 

“Oh shit!” She dropped everything and helped Clem to her feet. Clem's vision was a bit blurry but soon it cleared up. 

“Thank you…” The view Clem got on her face was much better as there was an mix between being confused and concerned at the same time. Her cheeks flushed a tiny bit and she looked away for a second. 

“Everything good?”

“S-Sure, sorry just wanted to say hi--” Clem groaned in pain, how the hell did she just realize about her knee problem?? 

“Oh damn, your knee looks fucked.”

“You don’t say?” She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Just sit here, I’ve got an ice pack you can put on that.” Curiosity and fascination hit Clementine like a truck as she eyed her every move from searching into the deep depths of her backpack to pulling out a simple lunch bag.Once opened, out appeared a small and simple pack of ice.

“You can keep it if you want, I’m not really using it anyway.” She placed it in her hands while Clem cracked a grin.

“You didn’t need to.”

“Eh I know, but gotta do something for someone… so I'm pretty sure you're Clementine right?”

“...how'd you know?”

“Almost everyone knows who you are at this point, you're in the school baseball team after all, I look at you all the time.”

“..... “

The other girl sighed and cursed a few times at herself. 

“Sorry that was VERY awkward.” She avoided contact as soon as she could. 

“No no, it's fine. I don't mind.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” She gave a genuine smile her way. 

There was a long pause after that, Clem started getting nervous for some reason and she didn't like that one bit. 

“So what's your name?” She asked to break the ice again. 

“Nugget.”

“Nugget?”

“Yep all my life I've been carrying this burden of being named NUGGET isn't that a sad story?”

“Uhhh.”

“I'm just fucking around, name's Violet.” She remarked.

“Ahhh yeah I should’ve seen that coming. So Violet, I just wanted to say… you have an amazing singing voice.” The girl complimented making Vi fluster. No one had gotten to hear her sing before, only people that she’s really close to have. She found it difficult to be able to sing in public which is why she’ll always do it alone for the most part.

“T-Thanks I guess.”

“Could you sing some more?” Clem’s voice was low but she understood her question. 

“You sure..?”

Clem nodded and crossed her arms, it was obvious she was serious about this. It was quiet, with each passing minute, her patience slowly started fading away.

“Okay fine, you don’t have to.” A bit of disappointment escaped her tone.

“No, it’s alright. I’m just not used to the attention, everyone usually passes by me or something without a second thought. Then again, I don’t like talking much, that isn’t my thing. I observe, not interact.” Violet held the side of her arm as it helps her cope with what’s going on. She looked at Clem, expecting a response or readable response.

“I understand.You are your own person, honestly other people confuse me so I don’t blame you for avoiding them.” 

This made Violet sheepishly smile in return, with a surge of confidence she managed to ask her something...

“You know…. you’re a real cool girl to hang out with… maybe we could spend more time together here if you wanna?” 

Clem’s cheeks felt warm, maybe it was the room temperature? Yeah she stuck with that one, nevertheless she couldn’t stop smiling no matter how hard she tried it would always fall back into place.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully ya'll enjoyed thisss  
> Other requests will be posted ASAP !!  
> I could really go for some chicken nuggets


	3. The distance between us (Clouis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis hasn't been himself for the past few days which Clem gets concerned about so she talks him up for motivation.

Louis eagerly tapped his foot while looking at the keys. It felt like years passed since he’s touched them, but what else could he do? There was nothing coming through his mind, he tried again and again to find anything that’d get his creativity to function but all that popped up was static. Louis groaned in frustration, he normally doesn’t struggle but when it happens, all that does is bring his hopes down as if there’s no hope in thinking of anything. 

“Well this is pointless. Come on creative juices where are you when I need it??” He knocked on the side of his temple a couple of time to somehow get it to work. Of course whenever he wanted or needed anything it wasn’t there. The boy hit his head down on the piano keys causing them to play a distorted note from impact. Sighing he lifted his head and stood up. In the room was at least one window that had a pretty good view of the school, almost everyone was outside which wasn’t surprising since most of the kids tend to feel more awake at sundown. Usually now would’ve been the time where he’d burst out the doors and declare they all play a game, occasional eye rolls would be sent towards him but nevertheless they couldn’t said no to some fun. Today... and other days weren't too kind on him though, Louis only felt a little discouraged. He couldn’t give a clear answer if someone were to ask him. 

“Louis?” A distinct voice rang throughout the silent room. Whipping his head around stood Clementine looking straight at him with some concern in her eyes. He sent her a weak and obvious fake smile her way as to say there was nothing wrong.

“Oh hey Clem, what’s up?” Still having the forced expression smacked on his face, he turned back to the window so that he wouldn’t crack under pressure. 

“Um I wanted to see if you were holding up okay. You’ve been distant from us lately…” He heard some hurt in her tone which made his heart ache. If someone he cared about was hurting, he’d go out of his way to make their day brighter, to see what he’ll have to do to make them at least smile. 

“What do you mean by distant?” The tone in his voice came off a little cold but Clem knew he didn’t mean to come off that way. She took a few steps forwards in hopes of getting him to open up.

“You’re not really coming out of the music room, you’re less talkative?” 

“Me? Less talkative? Please I believe you’ve got it all mixed up.” He chuckled.

“Hmm I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure I know how my boyfriend gets when he’s upset. Come on Louis, tell me what’s wrong.” Clem rested her hands on her hips. Now he knew she meant business whenever she’d do that, he found it appealing but also a little worrying. 

“I’m only feeling unmotivated but don’t worry this happens quite often. It’s LOVELY having to sit around with absolutely NO clue in what you should spend your time doing. At this point, my sanity is slowly but surely going down every second I let my mind try to think up on its own.” He pulled out an over exaggerated smile to sell it off. This resulted in Clem frowning in dismay from his behavior.

“Louis you can’t hold in your feelings forever, it isn’t right. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Louis dropped his head down and spoke in a quiet voice.

“I-I… I know. I just don’t wanna bother you, I mean you already have AJ to take care of with his problems, you wouldn’t wanna have to deal with me if I came with problems of my own Clem.” He was genuine when he said that, she knew. 

“Honestly that doesn't matter to me. I'd rather have you come to me with any other problem rather than nothing at all, because it let's me know that I can be able to help find a solution so you can be happy.” 

Louis turned away from her to avoid anymore of his guilt spilling out. It was hurting more than he could think. Sudden footsteps could be heard behind him and he felt arms slowly wrap around his waist, warmth was all consuming him every second now. 

“Come onnnn where's that smile? The smile that I adore seeing? The laugh ohhh I can't forget about that.” She cooed in hopes of getting him to crack, so far no reaction came out. 

“I know you can tell me Louis, you're one of the… toughest boys I know!” Louis bursted out in a fit of laughter. Clem removed her arms away and stepped back. Was she supposed to be offended or something else? 

“Heyyy what's so funny??” Clem blushed angrily as he kept laughing his ass off. 

“T-That's all y-you can t-think of?” He started to calm down.

“Well I tried to encourage you!!” She bursted. Finally once he stopped, a smile made its way on his face then he took a couple steps close to her. He reached a palm and caressed the side of her face gently. 

“W e l l it worked. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend and I'm sorry about being distant, you wanted to help me but I had to be a cuckstick about it.”

Clem said nothing which didn't come to Louis’ surprise, he hated making her upset and seeing her that way. 

“I understand Clem if you-”

She kissed him right then and there. His eyes were shot open from surprise, every time she'd kiss him there was a weird tingle in his stomach, he couldn't figure it out but the feeling was nice regardless. Thus, he kissed back shortly after. A few minutes felt like centuries before they pulled apart. 

“Don't apologize Louis.” She smiled softly. Meanwhile Louis had a huge goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“O-Okay.” Was all he could say, Clem chuckled then sat on the piano seat. 

“Let's get you motivated with this music.” She spoke confidently which made Louis snap out of his short lived trance. 

“You're too kind my darling Clementine.” He smirked before sitting right next to her. 

“Whatever you say Belouga.” She winked. 

“Never say that again.” Louis gave off a deadpan expression. 

“Fiiine.” She grumbled. He smiled once more before both of them shared off ideas and puns towards each other for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie chief, my feels are starting to explode


	4. Expect the unexpected (Bitch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch finds himself forming a soft spot for a broken down Brody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship name is absolutely beautiful isn't it lmao

Mitch wasn't really the type of person to come to if it were a more sentimental situation, however he himself knew he had to deal with this sort of thing sometime. The troubled teenager sighed to himself in dismay while walking along the quiet halls of the dorms. Has it really been this empty before? There wasn't an exact clear memory when the halls were lively and full of laughter instead of dread and panic. The only thing left was the quiet to comfort. 

“This is just stupid, why does Marlon have me do it?” He scoffed under his breath. He scanned the surrounds and kept his ears peeled for any noises that made their presence. So far there was nothing, no noise or even smell was there. Mitch only heard his quiet breathing with every step he took. He sighed and rolled his eyes, it was pointless that she wasn't even in the dorms or anything for that matter. Once turning around to leave, a faint sniffle echoed out in the open.

“What the hell…?” He spoke softly before walking in the direction it came from. Soon enough he found himself standing in front of a door. Mitch leaned an ear against it and confirmed it was the correct room. The door slowly creaked open, scanning the surroundings he could see dead center was a huddled up Brody. He took a moment to see that she was scared and something was bothering her more than usual. It took a lot to make the girl shed a tear, once she breaks down she doesn't cry but only curses and have her temper come out. This made Mitch uncomfortable knowing this now, he'd admire her determination from time to time but this had been something else. 

“Brody…?” He managed to speak in the silence. Her head suddenly lifted up and turned to meet his gaze. In the moonlight, it was now illuminating her eyes, how glossy they'd been from crying too much and her nose was a shade of red. Mitch frowned and closed the door behind him. 

“...Marlon told me to check up on you since you weren't listening to him…” He directly said taking a few steps close. 

She didn't say anything and turned her head back down. A few minutes felt like centuries in the quiet so before Mitch could say anything else, she beaten him to it. 

“This is the part where I tell you I'm fine and you leave right? Well then yeah… I'm fine.” Her tone came off a little cold. This made him huff out a groan before crossing his arms. 

“It's pretty damn obvious you're not fine. What's got you down this time? You usually try to take deep breaths.” He pointed out. 

“Why do you wanna know? Oh because Marlon wants to find out so badly and you can report to him after our talk??” She spat out. 

“What the fuck? Jeez you jump to shit quickly.” He seemed offended. 

“It's the truth Mitch and you know it.” She started getting tense. 

“No, no I don't.”

“Bullshit!” Brody glared intensely at the boy. Mitch grinded his teeth together in dismay of the situation. 

“Don't bullshit me, I came here to have a pleasant talk but you don't know how to have a calm conversation nowadays, ain't that right??” The tone in his voice raised up. 

“Shut up!” Brody responded before burying her head into her knees. The brown haired teen was gonna snap back but found there was no use in bickering. He stared intensely at her figure and noticed she was shaking, causing his expression to drop. 

“Listen Brody, we shouldn't argue like this. It ain't gonna be help on any of us. So please try and work with me alright? Tell me, what's up, I wanna… help.” He began taking more steps closer to her and kneed on down to her level. There was no response for a while, the boy began to doubt himself, maybe there was nothing he could do to help her. He couldn't even help himself when it came to something similar, his fear of disappointment started filling his head each second. At this point he wanted to get out of the room but what would that do? 

“I… I'm scared…” She faintly whispered, but he heard it clearly. 

“...of?” He raised a brow but was calm with his tone. 

“...losing people.” 

“That's a common fear, no one wants to lose anybody.”

“I-I know but I have nightmares about someone or something coming to snatch y'all away and I can't do anything about it.” She lifted her gaze to wipe away the tears. 

“...if something bad happened and I wasn't there I can't imagine how much pain it'd cause me. What if I never see you again what if you never forgive me-”

“Brody…”

“...what if you wanted to turn on me-”

“Brody.”

“...w-what if--”

“BRODY!” He said loudly causing her eyes to widen in surprise Mitch took some deep breaths himself before speaking further. 

“You're being paranoid. I understand, it's hard to think about that stuff but you can't let it consume your thoughts. Think about the present, not the future. If you keep thinking like that then you won't have any good memories of us all together.” He looked in her gaze. 

“...b-but I can't help it. I worry about everyone.” She looked down. 

“I know you do and you know what? It's comforting..” He said softly. She perked up at his tone, she'd barely hear him speak that kind of way. 

“What?” She asked. 

“......it's comforting to have that around. People who are willing to check on how others are doing frequently..” 

“R-Really?” She flushed a little out of embarrassment.   
He slowly nodded and met her gaze. He never really noted on how blue they really were, they were beautiful at a close view. How come it wasn't like this with them all the time? He snapped out of his trance to look away as he blushed. Mitch suddenly heard a small chuckle come out of her mouth. 

“What's so funny?” Mitch asked. 

“The way you looked at me.” She smiled lightly. “You looked like you were gonna fall sleep or something.”

“N-No that's not it.” He denied her claims. 

“There's no shame in it Mitch, I don't wanna judge.” Once he was quiet, she shook her head before smiling.

“You feeling better…?” He finally asked. 

“Y-Yeah… I am. I think I'll be a bit better now. Thank you Mitch for talking and listening to me.” She spoke genuinely as he faced her with a tiny smile of his own.

“No problem, I'm glad we got to chat.” 

“Me too…” Suddenly before Mitch decided to stand up, Brody leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek as another way of saying he's a sweet guy. Mitch quickly looked at her, the girl laughed at his face before she stood up to leave. 

“Well I should be headin’ out, Marlon is probably gonna bombard me with questions.” The boy was still silent and only managed to awkwardly give her the finger guns. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she opened the door. 

“Thank you again…” She smiled and walked off, leaving Mitch to touch the side of his face feeling warm inside and he really liked it, even if he never admitted it. Honestly, he can't wait to get a chance to spend some more time with her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post this real quick, enjoy! :^)


	5. Quick update!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

Hey hey!!! Look I'm not dead my lovelies. My deepest apologies for not posting so long. I've had to deal with a lot of things in life and it had taken a bit of a toll in my ability to post and update. Now, I will have more one shots posted tomorrow/today whatever time it is for you. (: 

I hope you guys aren't too disappointed, there's more to come. 

Also I can't believe less than 5 days away till the finale.... I'M NOT READY


	6. Glue that holds you together (Marlon/Louis comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis comes in to talk towards his broken friend

Drip drop

Drip drop 

The rain trickles on down from the dim sky on a cloudy night. Silence consumed the atmosphere which is a little too rare in this day and age. Not too long everything was tense and everybody was on edge from what occurred. They would for sure kick him out, he knew it and they knew it. There was no doubt in his mind they'd give him a chance to even explain himself properly and why would they? What happened tonight was all because of the stupid mistake that he could've prevented. It was all coming to his head now, every detail. 

‘You're no leader just a fucking coward’

‘Why did we even trust you to begin with?’

‘I thought you cared about us’

‘How selfish can you get??’

‘I hope you’ll get to rot in that basement just how you left Brody’

Then some more hurtful statements just to stab into his chest. Why even bother keeping him inside the gates? Nobody was gonna trust him, definitely not for a while which is why he suggested towards Clementine to throw him out. Plus he knew this ‘new girl’ seemed capable of taking care of business and getting shit done so why not have her make the tough calls? He couldn't believe when she told him they could fix things, though he didn't believe that statement himself. Thus the more and more he was alone in the room, his mind raced on every outcome he'd face. Hell he began shaking because of it and that wasn't good. Normally he'd face some type of stress/over thinking from trying to be the perfect leader for everyone. 

Truth be told he did care about everybody at the school and wanted to protect them for as long as he could, the problem was… the amount of people that they'd lose… it would cause him to break down from the inside. To avoid the probability of losing anybody again, the safe zone came in to play. The rest of the kids disagreed but he loved the idea at the time, it worked for a while until some people got brave and went outside of it to his dismay. If only people could understand why it was necessary, then maybe all of them could still be together again. 

A swift knock at the bulky door alarmed the boy. Did they decide that fast? Guess he shouldn't be too surprised on that one. Regardless on whatever it was gonna be, he stayed silent in response. Another knock followed after a few minutes but then a faint voice picked up as well. 

“Marlon?” 

His heart dropped, he knew who it was and it ached inside. Why would he be the one to come visit him at this time? It would've been better if it were someone else, even Violet for that matter, he'd at least understand and be able to bare her insults but… not Louis. Imagining the look of possible anger, betrayal and disappointment on his best friend's face made Marlon wanna cry even though nothing came out. What was he gonna do? Gonna say? Would he still view him as a brother? He didn't wanna hear it for himself, he wanted to escape from this nightmare and be lost with his thoughts. Suddenly the door slowly creaked open, making Marlon cringe in dread. No eye contact was made, he shifted his gaze onto the ground. The presence made everything tenser than it was supposed to be, none said anything which was understandable. 

“... why?” His friend’s voice picked up, he’d usually have a higher change in tone, but it wasn’t like that… it was more low which wasn’t always a good sign. Marlon shook his head and continued to avoid eye contact.

“...what are you-”

“Why did you lie?” He spoke up more for him to get the message on how serious this ordeal was. Marlon’s jaw dropped, it’s not like he never heard or seen Louis act in a serious/mature manner, but he rarely does it, so this always made him feel more at ease when coming to him about problems. Of course, his buddy will try looking at any kind of situation in a brighter light in hopes of not having a type of mental breakdown. It would be a lie if he’d ever said Louis wasn’t useful or important because he was… he was important to him and everyone else. There were instances which he’d sit in the music room, staring at nothing and being quiet, time and time Marlon wanted to go in and ask if he needed help, however, someone or something gets in the way preventing anything from happening. 

Now, no words were enough to describe the amount of regret and guilt he faced, his voice wasn't recognizable because of how choked up he got. He glanced at Louis who was standing a fair distance away with his hands on his hips and the expression was unreadable, looked like a mix between being hurt and concerned. 

“... It-” There it happened again, all choked up in his speech. Louis gave a slight glare his way but also softened up from posture. 

“Dammit, Marlon. Just why, whyyyy did you have to keep it from us?? How long did you even think this would last for?” On every sentence, his range of voice only got a little louder by the minute. All Marlon could think of was sitting in silence and letting everyone make their decisions without any final thought. However, despite this he couldn't find it in himself to ignore his best friend, momentarily he found his voice. 

“... It… it wasn't like I never wanted to make the deal. I tried thinking of anything, anything to prevent them from coming back but it wouldn't work… those people they're very manipulative but also intimidating. They'd threaten if I don't do as they said, everyone at the school would be murdered.. I just-” Emotions struck him once again if words couldn't describe how he actually felt, then feelings would take over. As it continued, he buried his hands into his palms from shame. 

Marlon felt the weight being pushed onto the side next to him on the bed. The glance shifted towards Louis who stared at the ceiling for quite some time.

“God.. this is such a mess.” Louis sighed to himself, resting a hand on his forehead. 

“I wish you could've said something. We would've found a way to get them back, it was better than hiding it from the rest of us. How long did you honestly think this would keep up for??”

“You'd all be killed trying to go over there, I couldn't risk it.”

“Sure but you risked Sophie and Minnie.”

“....”

“Well, Marlon I’m not gonna leave you alone until you say something. I’ll wait all night if I have to.” 

From this, anger was starting to rise, he could feel it in his veins, why did anything have to take place anyways? An answer he could think about was Clementine herself.

“What the fuck do you expect me to say, Louis?? Like I said I never wanted ANY of those things to happen, but guess what? It happened, I can’t go back and change the past! I'd do it in a heartbeat if I could! You wanna know another thing? NONE of this would've been left out if it wasn't for Clementine, she's the one that insisted y'all go out into that wreck of a train station in the first place!”

“Jesus man calm down! This wasn't Clem's fault! She just wanted to help US gather food for everyone, you really want us to come back with NOTHING? No I don't think so, don't put the blame on one person. I'm sorry but this was all on you like it or not. The truth has to come out eventually..”

“You're only backing her up because you gotta thing for her! You've only known her for at least 2 days! While you and I have been together since day one here!”

“This has NOTHING to do with how I feel about her, it's the morality of the entire situation at stake which was fucked. First, you gave away Sophie and Minnie to some raiders who God knows what are doing to them, second YOU killed Brody and tried to pin the blame onto Clem, then she was the one to tell us all the truth instead of yourself. Tenn was willing to forgive you even though I'm ninety-nine percent sure you wouldn't be so lucky if it was anyone else. Listen to me Marlon, everyone is on edge now because of what you've done and they probably will resent you for a while, but… I'm here. Now please try to calm down, arguing is going to get us nowhere.” He was being very sincere on what he said and even reached out a hand on the other boy's shoulder who was speechless at his words. Marlon took in everything a bit too fast as the information was jumbled up in his foggy mindset. Did he still… trust him in a sense? 

“N-No..” He finally said, making Louis’ eyes open wide in disbelief. 

“What-” 

“Louis… listen..” He took some deep breaths to calm down his anger. 

“..I’m sorry about lashing out on you and Clem… I know it isn’t her fault… now you mean a lot to me. More than I can put into words if I tried. However, I just don't understand why you put up with me… why you're even still friends with a guy like myself. I'm nothing but a fuck up. I obviously have issues and they never got fixed, my fucking anger hasn't gone, it only increased over the years and now look. I've dug my own grave because of it. I did all I could to prevent anybody from dying but seems like I've done all that damage. I wish I never let those people get into my head and have them take advantage of me. I wish I didn't have my anger take control which winded up having Brody be dead. She didn’t deserve any of this treatment. She was innocent, I’m so stupid for dragging her along with me. I… I wish AJ's bullet didn't miss my head. I would’ve been better off dead-”

“MARLON!” Louis shouted abruptly into the room that shook Marlon to the bone. 

“I can't believe what I'm hearing from you! How dare you be so fucking selfish like that? Wishing you were dead?? You know it may not hurt to hear yourself say that, but it PAINS me! Do you know how much you mean to me? You're like my brother, always there for me whenever I needed it, what the fuck would I do without you? Also, not just myself but even the others wouldn't know what they could've done if you hadn't stepped up as leader back then, all of us wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you! You've made an impact on our lives, yes you DID fuck up. BIG TIME. Was it right for you to trade the twins? Hell no! Was it right for you to have killed Brody like that? Fuck no! Despite this, I know you aren't a bad person! There's good in you Marlon, all those other years spent, you have taken care of us and now I think it's time we took care of you. You can’t run away from your problems, try to understand that please.”

He looked at his best friend dead in the eyes, he wanted to make sure he heard every single word that came out his mouth… and he did. Marlon stared back with complete silence, he wasn’t sure if he was ever a good person to begin with, however Louis had always backed up the thought in his own way that he’d love seeing everyday. 

“F-Fuck-” With that he pulled him in for the tightest embrace he could give. Louis was taken aback by the sudden action but gradually returned the hug. In this moment, he could hear sobs coming from the other side of him. Louis smiled in relief as Marlon never cried… well at least in front of him anyways. Sometimes he’d think Marlon had no capability of crying since there was this whole ‘tough exterior’ thing he was putting out for everybody. That didn’t matter though, because he knew the emotions get the better of people and he was no exception from it.

“It’s okay, it’s okay to cry…” He sighed.

 

…

 

“It’s time to fix what’s been broken.”


	7. Cut off distance (Bitch p2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I can-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I've done too much on this
> 
> What am I doing
> 
> Can't sleep yet

“You're being in a pretty good mood today. Did something happen?” 

“What do you mean, I’m the same way I was yesterday. You’ve gotta be seeing things.”

“I’m not seeing anything! You’re just smiling a lot, it’s weird.” 

“Oh, you’ve got something against me smiling?” Mitch cocked a brow towards the boy's way. To him, it wasn’t rare at all about him smiling, occasionally he’d smirk at any kind of snarky remark of his own and laugh at it. It wasn’t a big deal really, but maybe he had that wrong?

“I don’t, it is nice to see to be honest! I’m sorry if I offended you.” He looked down, tugging his hand towards his side. 

“Nah it’s fine Willy. Guess I come off a little strong when I want to. I don’t mean it though.” He simply shrugged and kept carving as per usual. Willy raised an eyebrow in uncertainty on what else he should say. If it came to anybody else he’d run his mouth off on everything that popped into his mind, right now he was a little at a loss for words which can mean a lot for him really. Mitch was the most important truth be told, back when the school was still up and swimming with more life, he was the first one to acknowledge him and take him under his wing like a brother. The boy would do anything if it meant making Mitch proud.

“Is there anything else I could do? I don’t wanna just sit around and not do anything, it’s boringggg.”

 

“Impatience much Willy? Ehhh fine, maybe find something around here that we could blow up. That'd be fuckin’ awesome.” 

Willy’s eyes widened in excitement but was also very hesitant on the idea.

“Wait I don’t know what if Marlon catches us? He has that stupid bomb policy ever since that one time, and you were only experimenting! It wasn’t even on purpose, that was bullshit!” He crossed his arms, giving off an angry glare.

“Okay the bomb policy is actually bullshit, but we should be fine, we’ll find somewhere to do it. I don’t think walkers will be much of a problem either, the damn explosions aren’t that big to be real with you. If Marlon comes around I’ll tell him on about it, trust me.” 

Willy smiled and managed to relax his nerves after he said that. He clapped his hands together and informed him of looking for a place to go. He told him he’d be back before hastily running out of view. Mitch smiled to himself, it was nice to get in some bonding with him when the chance was there. With everybody else, the relationships are steady but he wasn’t as close to them much than he was with Willy. Hell, he’d always back him up on almost everything he had to say, it would boost Mitch’s ego a little too much but he never complained about. No matter if anybody was against it, they’d defend each other regardless. Now, the silence overtook the atmosphere around him, he stopped carving the knife and was lost in thought about life in general. He was wanting to try and change some of his behavior towards the other kids, but he’d forget and go back to how he was and then curse for lashing out. Mitch was so clouded in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the figure coming from the side.

“Hey, Mitch.” The voice rang out breaking the silence, Mitch jumped out of surprise and pointed the knife at the person for defense. Once he finally realized who it actually was, he moved it away from them immediately. 

“Fuck Brody, sorry. I was caught off guard.” He scratched the back of his neck and avoided her eye contact. 

“O-Oh i-it’s uhh it’s okay... I just wanted to see what you were doing.” She reassured him that it was all fine before waiting for an answer back.

“Well, nothin’ much really just talking with Willy and finishing up with this.” He held out the wooden blade so she’d get a better look at it. 

“You can see that it’s not as sharp as I’d like so once it’s all done I’m saving it for my collection.” 

Brody let out a little chuckle but stopped herself so Mitch wouldn’t catch it, but he did and glared for a split second in confusion. What was so funny? Was she trying to make fun of him or something?

“Why you laughing??” 

“Mitch, how much of those knives do you even have? Like I’ve seen you make that every day.”

“If you must know I have about 467 of them thank you very much. Also, I do not make them every single day, can you imagine how fucking boring that would be? I do this cause either I’m extremely bored or uhh cause I feel like it. Don’t judge.”

“Oh no no I ain’t judging. I didn’t wanna offend you, I think it’s admirable. I watch you make them all the time, and I have to say… you’re really good at it.”

“Wait… you watch me?” His cheeks flushed a light shade as Brody’s eyes snapped open.

“Only occasional glances… heh not like that.” Her eyes shifted everywhere but his face. 

“Ahh that makes a lot more sense. So…. what brings you here?”

“Well… I wanna make it up to you.” She smiled sheepishly.

“Make up for what?” 

“For last night. Remember? You were there when I wasn’t in the best state of mind. I couldn’t thank you enough for it. Which is why I wanna hang out with you for a while.”

“Oh you don’t need to it’s okay. I’m glad I was able to help though.”

“What, but I really wanna be here, you were there for me, so why shouldn’t I do the same?”

“It’s not like that, I just don’t want you to feel like you owe me something.” He sounded sincere which made Brody soften in stature.

“It’s sweet of you to care Mitch, but I genuinely wanna do something in return. I’ll do anything, you’ve got my word.”

Mitch ran a hand under his chin. Part of him didn’t want to have her do this at all, but then again this was the opportunity to talk with her more. So, why not take it? Finally coming up with an answer, he walked around the area till he found a small piece of wood and held his own blade. Brody tilted her head on why exactly he was giving them to her.

“Wood..? Why would you-- oh no you’re not..”

“Oh yesss I am.” 

“Mitch whyyyy?”

“You said you’d do anything, so…” He smirked before she sighed in defeat. Taking both items from his grasp and sitting down on one of the worn out couches, Mitch followed suit.

“How do you start carving it anyways?” She examined the blade and wood. 

“Start sliding the knife across the surface of the wood and keep going till you start to catch its form.” His hand hovered over hers and started guiding on how it goes on. He couldn’t notice how much the girl was blushing as time passed, she hadn’t realized how warm and soft his hand was, it felt nice.

“Now that should be enough to get you started.” His gaze shifted next to her, she was looking down and that confused him. So once he followed on where her attention landed, he immediately removed his grip away from hers.

“I’ll give you some workspace, my bad.” 

Brody only stayed silent while he watched her work, she didn't do that bad. He thought she'd want more help but the girl was a pro at it. In no time she already got the swing of it as he grinned in triumph. 

“Wow, you're getting the hang of it quick. You'll be as good as me, well almost.” 

“Thanks… hey, could you…” She couldn't find the words to exactly ask him what she wanted. 

“...ah n-never mind it was stupid.”

“No finish your question.” He gave some reassurance. However, Brody simply shook her head. 

“Forget it, it's fine.”

“Please tell me.”

“N-No it's embarrassing!”

“Come on, it can't be that bad.”

“Let me finish this… then I can ask.” Mitch agreed even though he was pretty eager to know what it was. He thought about all the possibilities he could think of and on how he would answer them. While that was going on, Brody let out a gasp of pain that snapped Mitch back to reality. 

“What's wrong??”

“Fuck I fucking cut myself with the knife, fuck!” She held her bleeding finger close to her body. 

“Ah shit, hold on I got something.” He quickly dug through his pockets till he pulled out a couple of bandages. Then grabbing her hand to carefully wrap it around the wound, making sure to have her in less pain as possible. 

“Before you ask, I keep these with me cause my hand always gets fucked up someway or another as you can probably tell.” He said before finishing up with the wound.

“You should be more careful…” Brody spoke faintly towards his direction.

“Heh, says you. Now.. what was the question about…?” 

Brody couldn’t think of any words, instead, she gripped his hand with hers and looked him in the face this time.

“I only wanted to hold your hand.. a little longer.”

“O-Oh okay..” On the outside he was chill, but secretly he was internally screaming.

“I wanna ask another thing too….” She took a deep breath.

“...how do you feel about me?”

Mitch remained completely silent after that one, he didn’t know exactly what she was trying to get at here.

“Uhh, I think you’re cool if you wanted to know.”

“..no I meant like as in a friend or something.”

Mitch.exe has stopped working

“Umm a friend, of course, haha why anything else? No wait that came out wrong, I mean like a girlfriend- WAIT not as in girlfriend-girlfriend, but like a girl that’s a friend. Did that make sense?” 

Brody covered her mouth with a hand to avoid laughing, she never knew he could act this much like a doofus in her eyes.

“You know what I mean.” Before he could look away, he felt a warm sensation on his cheek. Her other hand caressed it and their faces started getting extremely close by the second.

“You can be really cute sometimes.” She gave a sincere smile his way and butterflies found their way into his stomach. It was very weird but the feeling was pleasant to have.

“I’m not the one being cute.”

“Shut up Mitch don’t deny it.”

“Bitch it's too late, I made the call myself.”

“... okay... well what if I were to change your mind somehow?”

“Heh what do you suggest?”

“I don’t know, how about-”

“OH MY GOD KISS ALREADY!” A voice not too far away popped out from the outside that made the two jump in surprise. Mitch was the first to take action and stand up from his position.

“Who the fuck said that??” His tone coming off aggressive. A few moments of the quietness came until a different voice spoke.

“Way to go Willy, you blew our cover.”

“Sorry but they were taking forever!”

“If you were more patient then they could’ve done it by now.”

“You don’t know that!!”

“Yes I do! I am an expert at these things you know.” 

“Okay what the hell’s going on???” Mitch interrupted. The voices let out a sigh of dread, revealing Louis and Willy hiding behind a large stack of furniture. Louis held his hands up defensively as he glared at Willy.

“Before you decide our deaths in your head, Willy told me you guys were gonna blow something up? Which is pretty stupid, so I was going to tell you off for it. Then we saw you two anddd yeah it’s obvious you both like-like each other.”

“Really? ‘Like-like’ who says that?” Willy turned.

“A man who knows what they’re doing thank you.”

“Anyways, Mitch you really gotta step up your flirt game, otherwise you’re never gonna-”

“Louis… run.”

“Excuse me?”

“Run.”

They soon faced back at Mitch who was infuriated by what he’d heard. Louis and Willy both turned pale before sprinting off as fast as they could while Mitch ran after them, shouting numerous swears from his mouth. Even though Brody was left standing by herself, she smiled, looking down at the unfinished blade and decided to finish the rest for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are W. I. P and they are almost done
> 
> Name off some pairing suggestions if you'd like and I'll think of a prompt
> 
> I'm gonna cry after Tuesday


End file.
